Anarchy in the R.O.I.
is the second episode of RTAnthology. It was written by and first aired in August 2018. Synopsis After anarchic Maria O'Reilly nearly causes a national meltdown, a rogue cop takes it upon himself to attempt to assassinate her. In his attempts however, he is impeded by Maria's best friend Dawn MacDonald. Not wanting to relive another tragedy earlier in her life which gave her telekinetic powers, Dawn puts it upon herself to protect Maria at all costs. Transcript A woman is seen in an apartment, drawing on a piece of paper. While she is doing this, the scene cuts to a police station in Dublin, with a woman being brought in. She appears to be unconscious as one of the officers goes to the desk. :Officer: We have Maria O'Reilly. Again. The officer behind the deck sighs as Maria slowly comes around. When she realises she's in a police station, Maria suddenly becomes irate. She kicks the officer in the gut, which causes him to drop her, as she tries to make a dash for the exit. Before she can however, Maria is grabbed by to other officers. :Maria: Fucking let me go! :Officer #2: Once you stop trying to kill our leader, sure! Maria, annoyed by the officers, kicks one of them in the crotch and elbows the other, causing both to lose their grip on her. Maria then runs out of the station and starts to run down the street. While running, she gets her phone out to call someone, who turns out to be the woman from the apartment. :Maria: Dawn, I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to watch my back! :Dawn: What have you done now... :Maria: I said there's no time-- Maria hears sirens behind her. :Maria: Shit! Dawn sighs. She hangs up as she opens a window she spots Maria as she picks her up with telekinesis and brings her in through the window. Dawn then uses her telekinesis to swing the window shut, but not before her POV is shown, as everything outside is shown to be hellish and deadly while the inside of the apartment is shown to be like a heavenly sanctuary. She then turns to Maria, who appears to be an angel in Dawn's eyes. :Dawn: What did you do this time, Maria? Seriously? :Maria: May have nearly sent the country into chaos. Dawn sighs. :Dawn: I always wish for a better life, but that's never going to happen... ---- Dawn is seen pacing around while Maria is seen lounging and drinking a bottle of soda. Dawn then looks at Maria. :Dawn: Okay, seriously, what have you done?! :Maria: May have almost killed our President. Dawn goes wide-eyed as she looks out the window. :Dawn: Why?! :Maria: It's one of those things where you get caught up in the moment. No big deal. Dawn looks at Maria again, now confused. :Dawn: It's a huge deal! You could've sent the country into chaos! :Maria: And? Dawn appears very worried as she then spots a red dot shining in from outside. :Dawn: ...Do you have a mole? Maria frowns as she puts her hand on her face, but Dawn realises the dot is still there. :Dawn: It's there still. :Maria: Shit, it's a sniper. Get low! Maria and Dawn both hide behind the couch as the bullet hits the cushion rather than either Maria or Dawn. :Dawn: What the hell?! :Maria: Who was that? Maria pokes her head up from behind the couch, as the sniper targets her again. :Maria: Fuck! Maria hides again as another bullet is embedded into the couch. Dawn screws her eyes shut as the person with the sniper rifle is seen, and the rifle is knocked out of his hands, presumably by Dawn's telekinesis. It drops down to the street as the person sighs in frustration and takes their mask off, showing them to be a middle-aged man. :Man: Dammit! The man sighs as he pulls out a file, titled "Maria O'Reilly" and "Document Property of the Dublin Police Department". :Man: I can't allow you to terrorise this city anymore, O'Reilly. I need to take you down. Regardless of how, I've got to kill you. Dawn is then seen, with two fingers pressing against her temple. :Maria: What's he doing? :Dawn: Monologuing. He's saying he can't let you terrorise the city and he's gonna kill you. :Maria: There's... a huge difference between what I do and terrorism... Dawn sighs. :Dawn: No matter what, I'm gonna have your back, just know that. I don't want to lose my best friend. I don't want that tragedy again. Dawn hugs Maria, who smiles. ---- Dawn is seen lying on her bed, sighing. As she looks up, she starts hearing a voice, with a mocking tone to it. :Voice: (mockingly) Ooh, I'll protect you, Maria! :Dawn: Oh, don't... A group of four ghosts then appear, seemingly a family. The only woman of the four steps forward. :Woman: How are you going to save your idiot of a friend when you couldn't save us?! :Dawn: There was nothing I could've done when you died. The helicopter span out of control! I was in the chopper with you when it crashed! I was in a coma for 3 months! The oldest man of the family steps forward. :Man: You could've used those superpowers you got to resurrect us! :Dawn: First off... I got telekinesis. That's a completely different power from resurrecting people. Second of all, you were cremated! I couldn't really take your ashes and bring you back that way! Plus, I'd have to find them! :Woman: Like your real parents? Dawn's face turns to a look of shock. She starts trembling as the ghosts start laughing at her and start gathering around her. Dawn's POV is shown, as the ghosts slowly morph into demons, wielding pitchforks and ready to attack her. The room starts turning into a twisted wasteland that's been set ablaze as she squeezes her eyes shut. :Dawn: MARIA!!! Dawn's scream echoes throughout the entire city. Maria is then seen in downtown Dublin, mercilessly attacking a drug dealer, as she hears Dawn's cry. :Maria: Fuck... Maria then looks at the dealer. As he gets up, Maria kicks him in the face, leaving him knocked out as Maria runs back to the apartment as fast as she can. Dawn is seen still trembling and now with tears flowing down her face and constantly being taunted by the deceased family. :Woman: You're fecking useless, Dawn! :Man: What good are you?! Dawn opens her eyes again as her POV shows the ghosts have morphed into one sort of satanic creature, constantly screaming in her face. As the voices becomes more and more demonic, a white flash suddenly occurs, and the room returns to normal. Dawn appears completely frozen in fear as she notices Maria standing at her bedroom door. :Maria: I know it's a stupid question, but... you alright? Dawn dries her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. :Dawn: I am now... I think... Dawn hugs Maria tightly. :Maria: I'm guessing your family were putting you through the emotional ringer again. :Dawn: Yeah... they haven't left me alone since that chopper crashed. Since those awful 3 months when I couldn't do anything, not even open my eyes... :Maria: Trust me, you don't need to listen to 'em. You're an awesome person and I'd give my life to save you, just like you would for me. :Dawn: They also took a shot at me never meeting my parents... who live in Jamaica. :Maria: Okay, that's fucking cold. ''Dawn nods as the two sit down and talk. ---- TBA Characters Maria O'Reilly Name: Maria O’Reilly Age: 18 Hometown: Kilkenny, Ireland Sex: Female Physical appearance: Caucasian, long orange hair, dark blue eyes, red leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black leather boots. Also has four piercings in both ears and various piercings on her face. Personality: Brash and unapologetic most of the time. Maria likes to push people’s buttons to see how long they will go before she ultimately breaks them down. Maria doesn’t usually consider the consequences of her actions and likes to do whatever she wants. Other info: Maria tends to classify herself as a “punk”. She rather strongly dislikes authority and tends to rebel against quite a lot of things. As a result of her recklessness, Maria has been arrested about 50 times since she turned 18. Despite her anarchist mindset, Maria does like the idea of being a vigilante, but would rather work in a more brutal fashion. Maria also classifies herself as a sadist, and enjoys horror movies a bit more than she probably should, which also plays into her wanting to be a brutal vigilante. Dawn MacDonald Name: Dawn MacDonald Age: 20 Hometown: Cork, Ireland Sex: Female Physical appearance: Dark skin, black dreadlocks tied into a loose ponytail, brown eyes, black leather jacket with a fur collar and a pink shirt underneath, black leather pants and black over-the-knee leather boots. Also has a necklace with a platinum heart. Personality: Very docile. Dawn’s life has mostly been filled with lies, deception and always being told she’s wrong by her adoptive family. Dawn suffers from depression which can influence some of her decisions, sometimes in good ways and sometimes in bad ways. Other info: Dawn was born to Jamaican parents, but she never got to know them fully. Her parents returned to Jamaica and left Dawn behind in Ireland as they did not want her. Dawn was raised in a relatively abusive household as a result, but she could never get out of it. Her adoptive family abused her without much reason and she didn’t get by as well in school either. Dawn has had depression since she was 14 and suffered with drug abuse when she was 18. When Dawn was 19 she was involved in a horrible accident which killed her adoptive family, but barely left her alive. Dawn was in a coma for 3 months and gained telekinetic abilities. Her adoptive family still abuse her in the form of ghosts that haunt her at night and aid her depression in getting worse. Reception TBA Trivia *Anarchy in the R.O.I. is intended to be a first try at a more horror-esque feel for RTA fan. *Both Dawn and Maria originated from files for Rock Band 2, and their Rock Band 2 appearances heavily influenced their designs, as well as their attitudes. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:2018